Dirty date
by Skovko
Summary: After admitting they both love Ashley, Baron and Seth have distanced themselves from her. When Renee lets them know that Ashley is about to go on a date with another man, they finally realize they might lose her and they're not gonna let that happen. (Part 8 of the Dirty series.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 8 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**  
 **Dirty champions**

It was in the afternoon, the day of Survivor Series, and Seth and Baron were having a private conversation in catering. When Renee entered the room, they waved her over and the blonde woman walked over with a plate of food and a glass of almond milk.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" She flashed them a smile as usual.  
"Fine, fine," Seth answered. "How's Ashley?"  
"You haven't spoken to her recently?" She asked.  
"Not much," Baron confessed.  
"Yeah, you've been a bit distant according to her," she said.

She put a piece of potato in her mouth and chewed while the guys looked guiltily. Ever since they had confessed to each other that they both loved her, they hadn't known what to do and that had ended up in them pulling away a bit while they tried figuring it out. Basically they had been hurting Ashley without realizing it. For a moment the silence was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Once Renee was done chewing and swallowing, she opened her mouth again.

"She's going on a date this Friday," she said.  
"What?" Baron raised his voice.

The room went quiet for a second as people from the other tables turned to look at him to see if more was to follow after his little outburst. He looked down, trying to avoid people's eyes.

"With a guy she met at work," she continued.  
"Someone she works with?" Seth asked.  
"No, a customer," she answered.  
"Is that legal?" Baron growled.  
"Yes, it's perfectly legal, you moron," she chuckled. "And she already knows what his dick looks like."  
"What?" This time is was Seth drawing attention from the near by tables.  
"He came in to get a Prince Albert," she explained.  
"A guy with a dick piercing. So she's seen it and touched it. What's she gonna do with it next?" Baron sulked.

Renee looked up and waved her hand in the air. Baron and Seth looked up too and saw Dean come walking towards their table to join them.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat down and kissed Renee's cheek.  
"Just letting the guys in on Ashley's date this Friday," she answered.  
"By the looks on your faces, you're not too fond of that idea," he chuckled.  
"Her with another man? No fucking way!" Seth growled.  
"She belongs to us!" Baron growled too.  
"If you two would just grow a pair and tell her about your feelings, maybe you wouldn't be in this position now," Dean said.

Baron and Seth excused themselves shortly after and walked out of catering. Once alone in the hallway, the two men looked at each other.

"Are we gonna stand back and watch it happen?" Baron asked.  
"No fucking way," Seth answered. "We're gonna get our girl and we got less than a week to figure everything out. We gotta come up with a real plan so that she knows we're serious."  
"I like the way you think," Baron said.

Friday quickly rolled around and with all the needed information from Renee, Seth and Baron found themselves out on the street across from the bar where they knew Ashley would be on a date. At least the guy had gotten it right with a casual date. A fancy restaurant wasn't her thing.

"I can't believe it," Seth smirked.  
"What?" Baron asked as he too was watching her through the window.  
"She's wearing the jeans I bought for her. Look at her ass. SR is embroidered on both pockets," Seth answered.  
"Oh, you dirty fucker," Baron laughed. "You just couldn't resist."  
"Nope. I actually wanted to put 'property of Seth Rollins' on it but she put her foot down on that one," Seth grinned.

She turned around and Baron started grinning too when he saw the lone wolf shirt she was wearing.

"Your jeans and my shirt," he chuckled. "She technically brought us with her on the date."  
"Damn, she cut that low. I bet you he'll try convincing her to shoot pool in hopes of her bending over so he can look at her boobs," Seth said.  
"We better go save her then," Baron said.

They crossed the street and entered the bar. She was standing in the other end with her back against them so she didn't notice them. They made their way to the counter and ordered two beers, leaning up against it while watching her. Whoever the guy was, he was well aware of their burning eyes since his own eyes often looked over her at them.

"I'm sorry, do you have some crazy ex boyfriend stalking you?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"There's two guys in the bar who's been watching you intensely ever since they walked in here five minutes ago," he answered.

Before she turned around, she already knew who she would see. She gave them a hard look and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'll deal with them. Don't worry. No crazy exes out to beat your ass," she said. "I'm just gonna go over there real quick."  
"I'll go set up the pool table meanwhile," he got up and headed towards the table.

She walked over to them and was met with two smirking faces.

"Funny to see you here, Ash," Baron said.  
"Cut the crap!" She said. "I bet Renee told you I was going on a date and you came to ruin it."  
"We didn't ruin anything. You walked over to us," Seth defended them.  
"And if I hadn't, would you be sitting here doing nothing all night?" She asked.  
"No," he grinned.

She sighed and looked annoyed. Not the look they had been hoping to get from her and certainly not a look they usually got from her when they showed up unannounced. Baron reached for her and ran his fingers down her lower arm.

"Come on, Ash. We missed you," he said.  
"Yeah? I hardly hear from you anymore. I figured you found a couple of ring rats to fool around with," she said.  
"We would never!" He tightened his hand around her wrist.  
"It's okay. Really, it is. It's been so much fun with you two but at some point we all knew it had to end and I'm trying to build a normal life and that involves dating," she said.  
"Date us," Seth said.  
"What? Seth, where is your head? We've been fucking for quite some time now. I think the whole dating thing and getting to know each other is a little too late," she said.  
"It's not what he meant," Baron said.

He slid his hand down to hold her hand while looking in her eyes.

"What he meant to say..." He started.  
"I love you!" Seth blurted out.  
"What?" She stared at him in shock.  
"God damn it, Seth, we agreed to wait till we were alone with her," Baron said.  
"Sorry," Seth said.  
"Well, now is a fucking good time to come clean!" She raised her voice. "What the fuck is this? A joke?"  
"Not a joke, pretty face," Baron squeezed her hand. "We both love you. I love you."  
"This can't be happening," she muttered.

She took a step backwards and her hand slid out of Baron's. He reached for it again and Seth did the same, both of them grabbing a hand each and yanking her close. Seth leaned in close to her ear while watching her date looking at them from the pool table.

"We're not taking back those words. We love you, baby. And you got two choices now. Either you go home with us and we'll talk this through or we're gonna drag you out in the bathroom and fuck you on the dirty floor," he said.

She meant to say something but the only thing that left her was a low moan at the thought of them doing that. It had been too long since she had been with them.

"I think she likes that idea," Baron chuckled.  
"Our dirty girl," Seth ghosted his lips over her jaw. "Let's go home and we'll fuck you real good like we always do."

How she wanted to say yes but a whole lot more was suddenly at stake.

"No," she said.  
"No?" Seth couldn't help but laugh.  
"We'll go home to my place but I think we need to talk about what you just said," she said.  
"You're right," Baron smiled at her. "We need to talk."  
"Let me just go say goodbye," she said.

They reluctantly let go off her hands and watched as she walked over to the guy at the pool table. Whatever lie she was saying, he looked understanding and nodded, even sending a little smile towards the guys. She turned around and walked towards the entrance of the bar and they quickly followed.

"What did you say to the poor guy?" Seth asked.  
"That you were my cousins and my aunt is really sick so the whole family needs to gather," she answered.  
"And he bought it?" Baron chuckled.  
"He totally bought it. He was staring at my boobs the whole time though so they probably helped. And I had to promise him a second date," she said.  
"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Seth said.  
"You can't tell me what to do," she crossed her arms.  
"I can and I fucking well will when it comes to things like that," he grabbed her behind her neck and yanked her close. "Although you're really cute when you're pretending to be mad."

He crashed his lips down on hers as if he was trying to suck the life out of her. He only stopped when Baron yanked her away from him to continue with a kiss on his own, just as demanding as Seth's kiss had been.

"Let's go home. It can't go fast enough," Baron said once he broke the kiss.

After unlocking the door and letting them in, she tossed the keys on the table, crossed her arms and stared them down.

"Talk!" She demanded.  
"We pretty much said it back there. We love you," Seth started out softly.  
"No, it can't be," she said.  
"But we do," he said.  
"Are you gonna claim not to have feelings for us?" Baron asked.

She tried to answer, tried to lie, but no words left her mouth and Baron just twisted a sideways smirk in return.

"Yeah, that's what we thought. Just admit you love us," he said.  
"It doesn't matter how I feel. This thing can never go anywhere," she said.  
"Why not?" Seth asked.  
"Three is a crowd," she answered.  
"But we like it crowded in our bed," Baron chuckled.  
"It's not that. It's just wrong," she said.

She turned around and walked over to stare out of the nearest window. Not that she actually looked at anything. She just couldn't look at them right now. It didn't take long before she felt Seth's arms around her as he pulled her back up against his chest.

"Are you worried about what people might think?" He asked.  
"Yes," she admitted.

He turned around and she found herself face to face with Baron while Seth was still holding her close. Baron reached for both her hands and brought them to his lips to kiss them.

"We've talked about this all week. We know we're gonna meet a lot of judgemental people. Like a whole fucking lot. But you're worth it, Ash. We're gonna meet them head on and shoot them down because we've both come to the realisation that we simply can't and won't live without you," he said.  
"And we already got our friends in our corner," Seth said.  
"But what about our parents?" She asked.  
"They love us. They'll get used to it," Baron answered.  
"But the world," she tried.  
"Fuck the world," Seth said.  
"That's easier said than done. You're out in the public. People are gonna catch on so fast and it's gonna spread like a wild fire. They're gonna say nasty things and while you're used to that, I'm not," she said.  
"But we're here for you all the way," Baron leaned in and caught her lips. "God damn it, Ash, you're just fucking perfect. We want you."  
"You have me," she whimpered.  
"Not like this. Not like now. We want you for the long run. We want you for good," he said.

He kissed her again and she whimpered softly against his lips as his hands fell on her hips and he moved in close, trapping her between their bodies as she had been so many times before, only this time it felt different.

"How is this gonna go? Have you even thought this through?" She asked.  
"We have actually," Seth answered.  
"We're all moving into Seth's home in Iowa," Baron said.  
"Are you for real?" She asked.  
"We talked this through and he needs to stay where he is to run his wrestling school as well. I don't have any commitments in Florida and you never got to be too rooted here in Vegas. If you like, you can keep the house and we can use as some sort of vacation home when we visit Dean and Renee," Baron said.  
"What about my job? I like piercing. I don't wanna be a stay at home trophy girlfriend," she said.  
"We got you covered," Seth kissed her neck softly. "Remember my friend with the tattoo shop? He's been talking for ages about expanding. He wants to be able to offer all sorts of body arts and he's ready to take you on board. You can start this Monday."  
"Wow, you really got that covered. You're expecting me to just move this weekend?" She laughed.  
"I'm sure we can convince you to," he said.

His lips landed on her neck again, kissing her with more passion. As he gently sank his teeth into her flesh, she moaned.

"Careful with her. We don't wanna break her this time," Baron chuckled.  
"And we need your answer first. What do you say, baby? Do you wanna take a real chance on us?" Seth asked as he grinded his crotch over her ass.  
"I should say no," she sighed and pushed back.  
"But?" He chuckled.  
"But, fuck yes!" She started smiling widely. "I thought I was so wrong for loving two men that I thought a stupid date could chance anything. I fucking love you guys. I never thought I'd say that out loud."  
"She said the magic words," Baron shouted joyfully.  
"But slow down. It's one thing we confess to loving each other. Moving in together is a whole other thing," she said.  
"We'll talk about that later," he said. "Right now we got other plans."

He lifted her up and she felt Seth's arms slip away from her as Baron started carrying her towards the bedroom.

"Seth!" She wailed.  
"I'm right here, baby," he said as he followed. "Like I'd ever give him the chance of having you alone after all of our confessions."

Baron placed her gently down on the bed and Seth was fast to sit on his knees next to her as he started opening the buttons on the jeans.

"Besides, I need to make sure that guy's dick isn't etched into your brain," he chuckled.  
"You might have to work for that," she teased.  
"Oh, I'll work for it, baby. By the time we're done, you won't even remember your own name," he said.

Baron leaned over her from the other side of the bed, his hands reaching up to grab the shirt she had cut low over her breasts.

"Don't," she bit her lip. "I know what you're thinking and I actually like this shirt."  
"I'll give you 50 more just so I can keep tearing them off you," he said.

A loud ripping sound was heard as he ripped the shirt up completely, exposing her black bra. He yanked her up to sit and quickly freed her from both items before he crashed his lips down on hers and pushed her back down on the bed. Seth was working her out of her jeans, boots and socks while Baron kissed downwards until he reached her breasts. Biting softly on one of her nipples while his hand found its way into her panties. She moaned as he pushed in two fingers, working them inside her as only he could do.

"Baron, please," she begged.  
"I'm here," he said and leaned his head up to smile at her. "Not gonna stop, pretty face."

His face went down again and he started biting the nipple once more. Meanwhile Seth finally reached up to remove the panties, giving Baron more space to move. Seth moved up to take the other nipple into his mouth, his hand moving down to play with her clit, both of them working together with their hands to push her over the edge.

"Oh god," she started arching her back. "Please, don't stop."

She reached up to grab the pillow, clenching her fingers tightly around it as she tilted her head back and cried out as they made her cum together. They had both let go off her nipples to watch her while their hands kept working through her screams. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with two grinning faces.

"You guys are assholes," she laughed.  
"Speaking of," Seth moved his hand down and grabbed one of her buttocks in a firm squeeze. "I'm about to assault yours."  
"What else is new?" She stuck out her tongue.  
"Careful, baby, or daddy might have to punish you," he said singingly.  
"Seth, we talked about this," Baron looked at Seth.  
"Right," Seth chuckled. "We're not gonna rip you apart today."  
"So for now, you just lay there and enjoy yourself," Baron said.

They both left the bed and started undressing. By the sight of them starting to get naked, her hand went down between her legs and she slowly starting running her fingers over her clit.

"Really, Ash?" Baron chuckled.  
"You just said to enjoy myself," she defended herself.

She slid her fingers down and pushed two of them inside herself, watching as both men bit their lips and got even more turned on by the sight.

"Someone's ready to be fucked," Baron looked over at Seth.  
"And she's gonna be," Seth nodded.

He walked over to her closet in search of her shoebox with sextoys so he could get the lube. Meanwhile Baron moved down on top of her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he pushed up inside her, thrusting slowly, making her moan. For a little while Seth just stood there watching them with a smile on his face while he lubed up his dick.

"You ready, Seth?" Baron looked over his shoulder.  
"For her? Always," Seth answered.

Baron held on tight to her as he flipped them both down on their sides. It wasn't the easiest thing to thrust into her in that position but he and Seth had agreed on taking it more slow on her this time and this position was the only thing that came to mind.

"This is new," she giggled.  
"Hopefully you'll still love it," he said and kissed her.  
"When I'm with you, I always love it," she said.

The weight of the bed shifted as Seth moved up on it and laid down behind her. Baron reached down and grabbed her buttock, spreading her as much as he could to help Seth get in more easy. He pushed in slow while he got himself placed in the right position. Once he was fully in, he placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades.

"I love you, baby. You just let us take real good care of you," he said.

Before she could answer that, he started moving and so did Baron, both of them completely knocking out any thoughts inside her head. She couldn't think straight. All she could do was feel and it felt damn good. Seth's hand on her hip, making sure she followed their movements. Baron's hand behind her head, his lips stealing a kiss every once in a while, constantly keeping his eyes on her to make sure she enjoyed it.

"You alright there, pretty face?" He asked.  
"Uh huh," she moaned. "Feels fucking good."  
"You're gonna cum for us?" He smirked.  
"Uh huh," again she just moaned the sounds.  
"Cum for us, baby. Daddy needs to feel his baby cum on his cock," Seth spoke lowly in her ear.

She reached forward to grab Baron's shoulder. Her nails dug into his skin as she closed her eyes and started moaning louder. Seth dug his nails into her hip, knowing the small amount of pain would only help her cum faster. Baron tried speeding up a bit even though he couldn't do much in that position. Her nails dug into him even deeper as she cried out the second time that night, her cries even louder and more passion filled than before. They both kept thrusting through them, feeling how she forced them both to cum as well.

"You guys," she sighed happily.  
"Look at me, Ash," Baron said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I love you. I really mean it. I've never felt for a woman what I feel for you," he said.

She smiled at him while she felt Seth press another kiss between her shoulder blades. She reached behind her to squeeze his ass, making him jump slightly and push into her further.

"What? Again?" She said jokingly.  
"Again and again and again," he chuckled. "But not right now."  
"When we arrive home?" She asked.  
"Did you just say home?" He asked gleefully.

He pulled out of her and rolled her over on her back. A small shriek of annoyance left Baron as he was being forced out of her as well as she rolled away from him. Seth had his face close to hers and he was one big smile.

"So you're going home with me? With us? You wanna live with us?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"I love you, baby," he crashed his lips down on her in a clumsy kiss before turning his head to look at Baron. "You hear that, big man? She said yes."  
"She said yes," Baron was one big smile too.  
"Alright, let's get cleaned up and get dressed. We can pack your stuff quickly and just put it in the back of Baron's car," Seth jumped out of bed.  
"Seth, relax," she laughed.  
"Relax?" He pulled her up from the bed and held her close. "I gotta do this now before you change your mind."

He started walking her backwards out of the room and towards the bathroom. Behind them a laughing Baron followed.

"She's not gonna change her mind," he laughed.  
"I'm not taking any chances," Seth said. "Besides, I like watching her get clean."  
"Only because you get to help me," she said.  
"Any excuse to touch you," he said.

Baron stopped them and twisted them apart so he could look at both of them.

"We're really actually doing this?" He had to be sure.  
"Yes, big man," she leaned up to kiss him. "I'm yours."  
"For real?" He asked.  
"For real," she laughed.  
"Okay, shower, pack, drive, fuck. How does that sound?" Seth asked.  
"Demanding as always," Baron laughed.  
"Fuck?" She asked.  
"Yeah, when we get home. We gotta break in the king size bed we went out to buy this week," Seth said.  
"Seth, you do know it's a full day's drive back to Iowa from here, right?" She asked.  
"So?" He asked.  
"So I'm pretty sure all we wanna do in that bed is sleep when we finally arrive," she answered.  
"Damn it!" He muttered.  
"Relax, Seth," Baron swatted Seth's shoulder playfully. "We got her for the rest of our lives. We'll fuck the living shit out of her the second we wake up."


End file.
